fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Królewska kuchnia
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku uczestnicy programu musieli się wdrapać po zwykłym sznurze do bardzo wysokich wież i znaleźć w zamku "tajemniczy przedmiot". Potem mieli się z zamczyska samodzielnie wydostać. Błędni Rycerze byli pierwsi na mecie, ale zgubili po drodze Erica, który nie wiedział co to sarkazm, więc ostatecznie kolację w królewskiej kuchni wygrały Rżące Rumaki! Na Wzgórze Wstydu udał się Eric. Na swoje nieszczęście nie był tak przystojny jak Justin czy ja. Czy czasami was już nie zanudzam? Jakie bezsensowne zadanie czeka dziś naszych uczestników? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Zamek.. Totalnej.. PORAŻKI!! (muzyczka tytułowa) Chris obudził uczestników krzycząc do megafonu 10000 o popiątnej głośności. Sierra: Chris, proszę.. nie budź wszystkich tak gwałtownie, bo to nie zdrowe.. a nie chciałabym by ktoś zachorował.. (maślane oczka) Chris: Przerażasz mnie tą swoją dobrocią.. (odłożył megafon) za 10 minut widzimy się przed zamkiem! Trent: Yyyy.. Jak ty to zrobiłaś? Sierra: Ale co? Duncan: Jak udało ci się ułaskawić Chrisa?! Sierra: Nie wiem o co wam chodzi.. to po prostu miłość do drugiej istoty.. (poszła się przebierać) Ezekiel: Czy ona właśnie, stary, powiedziała, że kocha Chrisa?! (przed zamkiem) Chris: Widzę, że już wszyscy są! Zatem zadanie polega na tym, że WY przygotujecie MI królewski obiad. Jednakże sam wybiorę potrawy, a wy w ciągu 1,5 godziny będziecie szukać składników po całym zamku i gotować dania. Drużyna, która wyrobi się z czasem i przygotuje najgorszą potrawę - wygra. Gwen: A nie czasami "najlepszą"? Chris: A tak.. musiałem się przejęzyczyć. Wybierzcie swoich kucharzy. Heather: Myślę, że powinniście wybrać mnie na kucharkę! Courtney: Dobre sobie.. przecież wiadomo, że to ja najlepiej gotuje! Eva: Na mnie nie patrzcie.. ja nie umiem gotować.. Heather: Pfff.. nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło by na ciebie patrzeć, mięśniaczko. W wychodku Eva: Trzymaj nerwy na wodzy.. trzymaj nerwy na wodzy! Leshawna: Kto z was umie gotować? Duncan: Ja gotowałem kiedyś w poprawczaku.. Justin: No co ty.. byłeś kucharką? hahah Duncan: To było TYMCZASOWE.. Sierra: Ja trochę gotuję.. Bridge: Duncan w siatce na włosy, hahaha! Duncan: Lepiej bądź cicho.. kobiety nie uderzę, ale coś może się stać tej nocy twojemu Romeo... Leshawna: Spokojnie ludzie.. mamy wybrać kucharza, no nie? Sierra: Um.. Ja trochę umiem gotować... Trent: Ja umiem robić świetne nachosy! Leshawna: Jakbyś nie zauważył to Chris wybiera potrawy, nie my. Ezekiel: Kto umie gotować ręka do góry! Justin: Bez urazy stary, ale to głupie.. Sierra: Przepraszam, może jestem trochę niegrzeczna, ale chciałam powiedzieć, że ja umiem gotować... Duncan: Chyba se żartujesz lala. Trent: Może trochę grzeczniej, co? Dajmy jej szansę.. Leshawna: Postanowione.. Sierra będzie kucharzem. Duncan: Niech wam będzie.. Lindsay: O czym oni mówią? (Beth wzrusza ramionami) Chris: Czy już wybraliście kucharzy? Izzy: Tak, tak.. nie owijaj w bawełnę tylko przejdźmy do rzeczy. Chris: Em.. no dobra.. zatem Rżące Rumaki.. WY przygotujecie MI indyka w sosie jabłkowym, a Rycerze - ciasto orzechowe w polewie czekoladowej! Bridge: Chyba sobie żartujesz.. mamy zabić indyka?! Sierra: No właśnie.. przecież to żywe stworzenie. Chris: Nie mam pojęcia.. może znajdziecie gdzieś już nieżywego? No nieważne.. powodzenia! Czekam na dania w królewskiej kuchni. W wychodku Sierra: To okrutne. Nie będę zabijać indyków! Nie przyłożę do tego ręki! Przygotuję mu coś innego. Izzy: To tak... Owen przyniesie mi skrzydła nietoperza, Courtney gile kucharza, Astrid oko traszki... Heather: Chyba zapomniałaś szajbusko, że to ma być ciasto orzechowe! Izzy: No fakt... ^^" W wychodku Heather: Jak ta szajbuska będzie gotować - przegramy! Sierra: Trent - przynieś proszę jakieś warzywa, Lindsay - jabłka, Bridgette - majonez.. Duncan: Zaraz, księżniczko.. co ma wpsólnego majonez z indykiem w sosie jabłkowym?! Sierra: Zaufaj mi.. przecież jesteśmy w jednej drużynie.. nie mogłabym was oszukać prawda? Duncan: Ona mnie przeraża stary. Trent: Mnie też, mnie też... Chris: Zawodnicy jak zwykle idą łeb w łeb jeśli pominąć by to, że Lindsay trzeba było porządnie wytłumaczyć jak wyglądają jabłka, hahahah. Jak narazie Rycerze mają problem ze znalezieniem syropu czekoladowego! Heather: Nie mamy wyboru. Ktoś musi się poświęcić i wkraść się do kuchni Chefa. A tym kimś, będzie Astrid! Astrid: Czemu ja? Heather: Bo tak powiedziałam! Ruszaj się albo przegramy! DJ: Ja pójdę z nią! Astrid: Naprawdę?? *w* DJ: Oczywiście, królewno.. *w* Courtney: Uhh, dosyć tych czułości! Idźcie oboje i już! ... Trent: Yyy.. Sierra, czy czasami tu nie miało być indyka? Sierra: Postanowiłam go wyrzucić z jadłospisu. Przepraszam, ale nie mogłabym skrzywdzić żywego stworzenia! Wybaczcie. Duncan: Tylko żebyśmy nie przegrali przez te Twoje humory, bo inaczej... ej, gdzie wcięło konusa? Grota smoka Bryant: POMOCY!!!! Smoczyca: muah, muah, muaaah! (całuje go) (Bridge wzrusza ramionami) Ducnan: A, nie ważne... ... Owen: Izzy, to wygląda... PRZEPYYYYSZNIE!!! (Izzy wali go trzepaczką) Izzy: E, e! Nie wolno ci tego zjeść. W wychodku Gwen: O, nie wiedziałam, że Izzy umie gotować, no cóż.. zdaje się, że wygraną mamy w kieszeni. Heather: Tak, wszystko pięknie tylko gdzie Astrid i DJ z tą czekoladą?! W kuchni Chef: Jak śmieliście się wkraść do MOJEJ KUCHNI??!! Astrid&DJ: AAAAAAAAAA!! (i zaczęli zwiewać) ... Duncan: Yyy.. czy to aby napewno miało tak wyglądać? Sierra: Tak, tak miało być.. mam nadzieję, że będzie Chrisowi smakować. ... Astrid: Hu, hu, hu... już jesteśmy... (pada na ziemię) DJ: Mamy syrop... (również pada na ziemię, a syrop łapie Heather) Heather: Świetnie! Co wyście tak długo robili?! Harold: Mam dziwne wrażenie, że Ci nie odpowiedzą. Gwen: Harold, gdzieś ty był?! Harold: Pisałem wiersze dla mojej Leshawny!! (wzrusza się) Geoff: Stary.. wiem, że miłość to poważna sprawa, ale powinieneś się trochę zaangażować. Heather: No właśnie! Uhh, nieważne.. masz szczęście, że szajbuska się postarała. ... Chris: Czas minął! Przyjdzie tu ze swoimi potrawami. (Izzy i Sierra niosą swoje potrawy) Chris: A teraz mała niespodzianka! Zamieńcie się potrawami. Heather: Że co?! Co to ma znaczyć?! Chris: Potrawę Rycerzy będę oceniał jako potrawę Rumaków i na odwrót. Gwen: Owen, szybko! Zjedz to! Owen: Ale Izzy mówiła.. Chris: E, e.. Owen: Właśnie to! Skąd ty to wiesz? Chris: Co? A nie ważne. Nie możecie teraz psuć swych potraw. Rycerze i Rumaki czekają w napięciu. Chris: Pfu, to jest obrzydliwe! Prosiłem o indyka, nie o wymiociny! Wygrywają Rumaki! Gwen: Co? to bez sensu! Heather: Muszę się zgodzić z gotką. Chris: Trudno. widzimy się dziś na ceremoni.. aha, zwycięska drużyna spędza noc w komnacie zamkowej. Justin: WHOHOOO! Brawo Sierra! Sierra'': To nic takiego, przecież ja tylko robiłam to, co robić musiałam. '''Rżące rumaki: Sierra, Sierra! (niosą Sierrę, aż do zamku) (ceremonia) W wychodku Courtney: Harold, zdecydowanie Harold! Eva: Ten mięczak nic nie zrobił! Geoff: Sorry, kolo, ale mój głos wędruje do ciebie. Chris: Chyba znacie zasady.. zatem korony wędrują do Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Owena, Evy, Geoffa, DJ'a, Astrid.. Harold, Izzy.. któreś z was będzie musiało opuścić program.. ostatnia korona wędruje do.. Izzy! ... Chris: Ehhh, E-Scope! Harold, udasz się dziś na Wzgórze Wstydu! Harold: To niemożliwe! Chris: A jednak! (na Wzgórzu Wstydu) Harold: Żegnaj, Leshawna.. nawet nie zdążyłem ci tego wręczyć. (daje jej poemat) Żegnaj! Leshawna: Ahh, dziękuję! Nigdy cię nie zapomnę. Jeszcze się nie raz zobaczymy, prawda, dziubasku? Chris: Dosyć tych czułości.. Program się kończy! No, zatem to wszystko na dziś - żegnam! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki